dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Alternate Reality Game
The Dexter Alternate Reality Game (commonly referred to as ARG) was a community-based investigation where multiple people worked to catch the mysterious Infinity Killer. In 2010. at Comic-Con, Showtime launched an alternate reality game that gave players the opportunity to hunt down a serial killer known as The Infinity Killer. This game was the newest installment in a series of campaigns Showtime used over the years to promote its dark drama [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. The case involved the Serial Huntress, a woman tracking Infinity and ultimately led to a final confrontation that left Infinity dead. The Serial Huntress released multiple videos updating on information up until the last encounter and left with one last briefing. angelnorelation Characters * Driscoll Connor aka Infinity Killer * Dee Pratt aka Serial Huntress About A Dexter-themed SCVNGR mission led players to a grisly kill room. The players of this experience joined the hunt through their contact, Dee Pratt, a former FBI agent. Her website, SerialHuntress.com, was the first introduction to the infamous serial killer known as the ‘Infinity Killer.’ Pratt's interest in the case bordered on obsession that translated to frequent updates via her YouTube account, SerialHuntress. In a stroke of genius, she determined that harnessing collective intelligence would be the most effective way of tracking the killer down, and started her venture 'Justice By All,' which also served as the in-game forum area. The technologies used for this game ranged from Facebook and Twitter to international phones that sometimes revealed vital information (but only if you were nice) and required cooperation of the player base to reach certain conclusions by the timelines imposed. The game's developers maintained a steady pace that allowed everyone to be fully immersed in a cat-and-mouse thrill ride. All in-game characters responded promptly to player requests, even the character that was supposedly in China, which helped maintain both interest and interaction. wired Conclusion The Dexter Alternate Reality Game ended on 23 September 2010, just before the start of Season Five,with the Infinity Killer’s death. it was decided by players which character should die...the Infinity Killer or the Serial Huntress. Players around the world chose to let the killer die, sparing Dee's life. The game’s conclusion was appropriate for a game riddled with references to the inevitability of fate. Driscoll Connor, also known as the “Infinity Killer” and “F8,” arranged to meet the self-professed “Serial Huntress” Dee Pratt at a restaurant with two remote-operated rifles trained at both of their heads. The Infinity Killer then left both of their fates in the hands of the players, asking them to vote for who would live and who would die. This dramatic stand-off, streamed live at a hacked version of the Serial Huntress website, echoed both characters’ formative experiences as potential victims of the Roulette Killer over thirty years ago. As a child, Connor chose to shoot the Roulette Killer instead of shooting Pratt. And finally, decades later, the players chose to spare Pratt, condemning Connor to a death worthy of a serial killer of his caliber. The final moments of the game were broadcast live, providing a look inside the mind of a deranged psychopath and also insight into his determined hunter’s motivation. During The Infinity Killer’s final moments, he looked at his monitor, tallied the numbers, and accepted his fate. argn References Category:Indexter Category:Video Games